The present invention relates to ferromagnetic thin-film structures and, more particularly, to ferromagnetic thin-film structures exhibiting relatively large magnetoresistive characteristics.
Many kinds of electronic systems make use of magnetic devices. Digital memories are used extensively in digital systems of many kinds including computers and computer systems components, and digital signal processing systems. Such memories can be advantageously based on the storage of digital bits as alternative states of magnetization in magnetic materials in each memory cell, particularly in cells using thin-film magnetic materials, resulting in memories which use less electrical power and do not lose information upon removals of such electrical power.
Magnetometers and other magnetic sensing devices are also used extensively in many kinds of systems including magnetic disk memories and magnetic tape storage systems of various kinds. Such devices provide output signals representing the magnetic fields sensed thereby in a variety of situations.
Such memory cells and sensors can often be advantageously fabricated using ferromagnetic thin-film materials, and are often based on magnetoresistive sensing of magnetic states, or magnetic conditions, therein. Such devices may be provided on a surface of a monolithic integrated circuit to provide convenient electrical interconnections between the device and the operating circuitry therefor.
In the recent past, reducing the thicknesses of the ferromagnetic thin-films and the intermediate layers in extended "sandwich" structures in which the two major surfaces of the intermediate each have thereon an anisotropic ferromagnetic thin-film layer, including those having additional alternating ones of such films and layers, i.e. superlattices, have been shown to lead to a "giant magnetoresistive effect" being present. This effect yields a magnetoresistive response which can be in the range of up to an order of magnitude greater than that due to the well-known anisotropic magnetoresistive response.
In the ordinary anisotropic magnetoresistive response, varying differences between the direction of the magnetization vector in the ferromagnetic film and the direction of the sensing current passed through the film lead to varying differences in the effective electrical resistance in the direction of the current. The maximum electrical resistance occurs when the magnetization vector in the film and the current direction are parallel to one another, while the minimum resistance occurs when they are perpendicular to one another. The total electrical resistance in such a magnetoresistive ferromagnetic film can be shown to be given by a constant value, representing the minimum resistance, plus an additional value depending on the angle between the current direction in the film and the magnetization vector therein. This additional resistance follows a square of the cosine of that angle.
As a result, operating external magnetic fields can be used to vary the angle of the magnetization vector in such a film portion with respect to the easy axis of that film portion which comes about because of an anisotropy therein typically resulting from depositing the film in the presence of a fabrication external magnetic field oriented in the plane of the film along the direction desired for the easy axis in the resulting film. During subsequent operation of the device with the resulting film, such operating external magnetic fields can vary the angle to such an extent as to cause switching of the film magnetization vector between two stable states which occur as magnetizations oriented in opposite directions along that easy axis. The state of the magnetization vector in such a film portion can be measured, or sensed, by the change in resistance encountered by current directed through this film portion. This arrangement has provided the basis for a ferromagnetic, magnetoresistive anisotropic thin-film to serve as part of a memory cell.
In contrast to this arrangement, the resistance in the plane of a ferromagnetic thin-film is isotropic with respect to the giant magnetoresistive effect rather than depending on the direction of a sensing current therethrough as for the anisotropic magnetoresistive effect. The giant magnetoresistive effect has a magnetization dependent component of resistance that varies as the cosine of the angle between magnetizations in the two ferromagnetic thin-films on either side of an intermediate layer. In the giant magnetoresistive effect, the electrical resistance through the "sandwich" or superlattice is lower if the magnetizations in the two separated ferromagnetic thin-films are parallel than it is if these magnetizations are antiparallel, i.e. directed in opposing directions. Further, the anisotropic magnetoresistive effect in very thin-films is considerably reduced from the bulk values therefor in thicker films due to surface scattering, whereas very thin-films are a fundamental requirement to obtain a significant giant magnetoresistive effect.
In addition, as indicated, the giant magnetoresistive effect can be increased by adding further alternate intermediate and ferromagnetic thin-film layers to extend the "sandwich" or superlattice structure. The giant magnetoresistive effect is sometimes called the "spin valve effect" in view of the explanation that a larger fraction of conduction electrons are allowed to move more freely from one ferromagnetic thin-film layer to another if the magnetizations in these layers are parallel than if they are antiparallel with the result that the magnetization states of the layers act as sort of a valve.
These magnetizations results often come about because of magnetic exchange coupling between the ferromagnetic thin-films separated by the intermediate layers, these intermediate layers typically formed from a nonferromagnetic transition metal. The effect of the exchange coupling between the ferromagnetic thin-film layers is determined to a substantial degree by the thickness of such an intermediate layer therebetween. The effect of the coupling between the separated ferromagnetic thin-film layers has been found to oscillate as a function of this separation thickness between these layers in being ferromagnetic coupling (such that the magnetizations of the separated layers are parallel to one another) and antiferromagnetic coupling (such that the magnetizations of the separated layers are opposed to one another, or antiparallel to one another). Thus, for some separation thicknesses, the layer coupling can be of zero value between extremes of such oscillations.
Exhibiting the giant magnetoresistive effect in a superlattice structure, or in an abbreviated superlattice structure formed by a three layer "sandwich" structure, requires that there be arrangements in connection therewith that permit the establishment alternatively of both parallel and antiparallel orientations of the magnetizations in the alternate ferromagnetic thin-film layers therein. One such arrangement is to have the separated ferromagnetic thin-films in the multilayer structure be antiferromagnetically coupled but to a sufficiently small degree so that the coupling field can be overcome by an external magnetic field.
Another arrangement is to form the ferromagnetic thin-film layers with alternating high and low coercivity materials so that the magnetization of the low coercivity material layers can be reversed without reversing the magnetizations of the others. A further alternative arrangement is to provide "soft" ferromagnetic thin-films and exchange couple every other one of them with an adjacent magnetically hard layer (forming a ferromagnetic thin-film double layer) so that the ferromagnetic double layer will be relatively unaffected by externally applied magnetic fields even though the magnetizations of the other ferromagnetic thin-film layers will be subject to being controlled by such an external field.
One further alternative arrangement, related to the first, is to provide such a multilayer structure that is, however, etched into strips such that demagnetizing effects and currents in such a strip can be used to orient the magnetizations antiparallel, and so that externally applied magnetic fields can orient the magnetizations parallel. Thus, parallel and antiparallel magnetizations can be established in the ferromagnetic thin-films of the structure as desired in a particular use. Such a structure must be fabricated so that any ferromagnetic or antiferromagnetic coupling between separated ferromagnetic films is not too strong so as to prevent such establishments of film magnetizations using practical interconnection arrangements.
A magnetic field sensor suited for fabrication with dimensions of a few microns or less can be fabricated that provides a suitable response to the presence of very small external magnetic fields and low power dissipation by substituting an electrical insulator for a conductor in the nonmagnetic layer. This sensor can be fabricated using ferromagnetic thin-film materials of similar or different kinds in each of the outer magnetic films provided in a "sandwich" structure on either side of an intermediate nonmagnetic layer which ferromagnetic films may be composite films, but this insulating intermediate nonmagnetic layer conducts electrical current therethrough based primarily on a quantum electrodynamic effect "tunneling" current.
This "tunneling" current has a magnitude dependence on the angle between the magnetization vectors in each of the ferromagnetic layers on either side of the intermediate layer due to the transmission barrier provided by this intermediate layer depending on the degree of matching of the spin polarizations of the electrons tunneling therethrough with the spin polarizations of the conduction electrons in the ferromagnetic layers, the latter being set by the layer magnetization directions to provide a "magnetic valve effect". Such an effect results in an effective resistance, or conductance, characterizing this intermediate layer with respect to the "tunneling" current therethrough. The maximum fractional change in effective resistance is a function of the magnetic polarization of the conduction electrons given by EQU (.DELTA.R/R)=2P.sub.1 P.sub.2 /(1+P.sub.1 P.sub.2)
where P.sub.1 and P.sub.2 are the conduction electron spin polarizations of the two ferromagnetic layers. These polarizations appear dependent on the ratio of spin up to spin down electrons in the 3D shell of the transition elements used in the ferromagnetic thin-films, i.e. the spin polarization P of the conduction electrons. The fraction f of 3D electrons which are spin up have typical values of 0.75 for iron, 0.64 for cobalt and 0.56 for nickel. Conduction electrons in metals are normally S shell electrons which theoretically would be equally divided between spin up and spin down electrons. However, because of band splitting the conduction electrons in the magnetic layers are assumed to have a fraction of spin up electrons like that of the electrons in the 3D shell. The spin polarization is then determined from P=2f-1.
In addition, shape anisotropy is often used in such a sensor to provide different coercivities in the two ferromagnetic layers, and by forming one of the ferromagnetic layers to be thicker than the other. Such devices may be provided on a surface of a monolithic integrated circuit to thereby allow providing convenient electrical connections between each such sensor device and the operating circuitry therefor.
A "sandwich" structure for such a sensor, based on having an intermediate thin layer of a nonmagnetic, dielectric separating material with two major surfaces on each of which a anisotropic ferromagnetic thin-film is positioned, exhibits the "magnetic valve effect" if the materials for the ferromagnetic thin-films and the intermediate layers are properly selected and have sufficiently small thicknesses. The resulting "magnetic valve effect" can yield a response which can be several times in magnitude greater than that due to the "giant magnetoresistive effect" in a similar sized sensor structure.
The current-voltage characteristics of such "sandwich" structure sensors will exhibit a relatively linear change in the quantum electrodynamic effect "tunneling" current therethrough from one ferromagnetic layer through the barrier to the other with respect to the voltage provided across the sensor, i.e. across the barrier layer between these ferromagnetic layers, for relatively lower value voltages, but the current magnitude increases more than linearly for higher values of voltage across the sensor. As the voltage across the sensor increases, the fractional change in the "tunneling" current through the sensor, for the ferromagnetic layers having magnetizations changing from parallel to one another to antiparallel, decreases to being only half as great with several hundred millivolts across the sensor as occurs in the situation with a hundred or less millivolts across the sensor so that this fractional change with sensor voltage will range from a few percent to 20% or more. The fractional change in the resistance of the sensor for the ferromagnetic layers having magnetizations changing from parallel to one another to antiparallel increases to about one and one-half the room temperature values when the sensor is cooled to 77.degree. K., but the "tunneling" current through the sensor increases by only about 10% to 20% indicating that the effective resistivity of the sensor is relatively insensitive to temperature (around 500 to 1000 ppm/.degree.C.).
The effective resistivity of such a sensor is set by the amount of "tunneling" current through the cell permitted by barrier layer 14 for the voltage across the sensor. The high sensitivity of the "tunneling" current to the thickness of the barrier layer leads to a wide range of sensor resistivities which have been observed to be from 0.01 to 1000 M.OMEGA.-.mu.m.sup.2. On the other hand, the barrier layer appears to permit relatively little magnetic coupling between the ferromagnetic layers thereacross with the coupling fields typically being only a few Oe.
The barrier material for such sensing devices has typically been aluminum oxide, Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 and other such oxides, but other dielectric materials have been used. A typical construction therefor has had two long rectangular ferromagnetic thin-film strips with the barrier layer therebetween such that the long axis of the bottom strip, supported directly on an electrically insulating substrate, at some angle with respect to that of the upper strip supported thereon through the barrier layer. This arrangement leaves the crossover area where these ferromagnetic strips overlap having the shape of a parallelogram defining the portion of the barrier layer through which there is effective current tunneling between the strips.
These devices were fabricated by depositing upon the insulating substrate a narrow stripe of the bottom ferromagnetic film typically using a separate, removable mask. A layer of dielectric material is then formed over this bottom film, and then a second narrow stripe ferromagnetic film is deposited through a mask such that the long direction axis of the second stripe is, typically, perpendicular to that of the first. The region of tunneling between the two stripes is then typically shaped as square or rectangle where the two stripes overlap. The shape of the interposed dielectric barrier is inconsequential so long as it is sufficiently large to completely separate the two ferromagnetic thin-film metal stripes. The ferromagnetic layers in these structures are typically simple single films of Fe, Co, NiFe or other common ferromagnetic alloys.
Generally, fabricating a very small overlap area in such sensors using masking techniques is difficult to accomplish because of deposition material spatial distribution variances which can lead to electrical short circuits between the strips. As a result, overlap area, or tunnel junction, dimensions are often of many millimeters in length and relatively thick barrier layers are needed.
The operating current for such sensors is typically supplied through a pair of current leads with one such lead connected to an end of the upper strip and the other lead connected to an end of the lower strip. The effective electrical resistance of the sensor is determined from measuring the voltage across the tunnel junction at two voltage leads each connected to one of the remaining two ends of these strips. Then, by providing a current of a known fixed value through the current leads and measuring the corresponding tunnel junction voltage on the voltage leads, the effective resistance can be simply calculated by dividing the measured voltage value by the chosen fixed current value.
Because, as indicated above, the conduction of current across the barrier of such a sensor is due to a quantum electrodynamic tunneling effect, the conduction turns out to be highly dependent on the thickness of the barrier. An increase of 2 .ANG. in the barrier thickness can lead to an increase the junction resistance by a factor of 10. The measured resistances of tunnel junctions fabricated from the same starting material are inversely proportional to the areas of those junctions. Typical tunneling resistivities (.rho..sub.T, calculated by multiplying the resistance by the tunnel junction area) range from 10.sup.-2 to 10.sup.3 M.OMEGA.-.mu.m.sup.2. These resistivities correspond to Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 thickness of about 12 to 30 .ANG., respectively. Due to the sharp dependence of tunnel resistivity on the barrier thickness, .rho..sub.T can easily vary across a single wafer by a factor of two.
As indicated above, the measured resistance of the tunnel junction in such a sensor is a function of the relative orientation of the magnetizations of the two ferromagnetic thin-film metal strips. The portion of the tunnel junction resistance that is subject to change as a result of that junction experiencing changes in external magnetic fields to which it is exposed is termed junction magnetoresistance (often written JMR, and defined as .DELTA.R/R.sub.min but is equivalently .DELTA.V/V.sub.min for voltage measurements with a fixed current with either being expressed as a percentage). The sensors described above demonstrated that the JMR therefor can be quite large at room temperature (.apprxeq.25%).
However, such sensors cannot be conveniently incorporated into integrated circuits because the sputter-mask mode of fabrication is not compatible with modern semiconductor fabrication. In addition, the magnetic response of these sensors are not optimized for applications. In particular, they exhibit considerable hysteresis, nonlinearity and other nonideal aspects in their JMR response, including small signal output and low areal density, as have the tunnel junction field sensor structures of subsequent designs. Thus, there is a desire for tunnel junction sensors capable of sensing very small changes in external magnetic fields that reduce or eliminate these shortcomings and are compatible with modern semiconductor fabrication techniques.